walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ericson's Greenhouse (Video Game)
This greenhouse was a former source of food for the residents at Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse It was a greenhouse and classroom before the outbreak began. The school had a nurse called Ms. Martin who was very interested in science and plants. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Ms. Martin, Ruby, and other students from Ericson's Boarding School come to the Greenhouse to set up a source of food but walkers attack the Greenhouse, Ms. Martin sacrifices herself in order to save the students. About a year before Clementine and Alvin Jr. show up at the boarding school, Violet decides to presumably clear out the Greenhouse instead of doing out on a run with, her girlfriend, Minerva, her twin sister, Sophie, Marlon, and Brody. She most likely killed the walkers outside the Greenhouse as when Clem comes by there is none outside to be seen; not even a corpse to be seen. Violet most likely never cleared out the inside upon learning of the "deaths" of Minerva and Sophie. "Suffer The Children" After the death of Marlon and the return of Lilly and Abel, Violet sends, Clem, Ruby, and Mitch to find bared wire to prepare for the upcoming attack from The Delta. Outside, Clementine can find a boar skull behind Ruby and near a corner. When Clem finds a ladder that can get her inside; as inside, the door was blocked; Mitch, still pissed about Marlon's death, exclaims how she should go first as no one would miss her if she'd died. No matter what Clem says she'll go up the ladder. After landing in she finds a knife and three walkers. After killing them she lets Ruby followed by Mitch in. Clem begins to look around the Greenhouse. If she interacts with shears on a desk, Mitch will call dibs and take it. Clementine can pick a mushroom near Ruby and had the option of eating one. If she does, she spits it out to Mitch's laughter and say it was for... science. Clem can find a pry bar near the front door. She can then look at a shovel and says that it could be used as a weapon which Mitch adds that they could use it to dig a grave and goes on to say about how they had to bury Marlon and Brody with cups and bowls. Clem can also look at an old lawn mower. She can ask Ruby why she's so happy and she replies with that the herbs will help the morale at the school. Clementine can pry open a cabinet and find three stacks of bared wire. Mitch will get excited as he sees some fertilizer and explains that he can make bombs with it. Clem questions his legitimacy but he says he made home-made bombs back at home and ultimately the reason why he was sent to Ericson's Boarding School. Now, acorrding to Mitch, he just needs is an igniter and propane for a bomb. Mitch helps Clementine uncover the door to the classroom in the back. Mitch puts his head against the door to hear if there are any walkers in the classroom but doesn't hear anything. Clem enters but is grabbed by a zombified Ms. Martin, now covered in flowers. Clementine rips her arm off in order to get free (determinant). Ruby recognizes Ms. Martin and gets upset. Clem kills the zombified Ms. Martin. Clem then can find a Venus Flytrap on the bottom of the rack. Clem can look at some chemistry problems, to her confusion. She can then find the igniter near the flytrap and Mitch says that it will work. Clem finds a jug of propane although it's suck between some shelves so Mitch helps her retrieve it. Mitch tells Clementine and Ruby that they should get back but Ruby desperately wants to bury Ms. Martin but Mitch says they should burn it. Bury Ms. Martin: Clementine helps Ruby bury Ms. Martin. Ruby tells Clementine that she will put a stone in the graveyard to honour her life and thanks Clem for having a good heart''.'' Burn Ms. Martin: '''Clementine helps Mitch burn Ms. Martin by pouring gasoline on her body. Mitch insists that this was for the best and that they couldn't afford to get distracted by petty wishes. Collectibles All of these are found in the greenhouse section of the episode. * '''Boar Skull: This can be found outside the greenhouse behind Ruby and near a corner. * Mushroom: This can be found inside the greenhouse behind Ruby. * Venus Flytrap: In the laboratory section of the greenhouse, there are two racks against a wall. At the bottom of the rack on the right, the Venus Flytrap can be found. Deaths * Ms. Martin - Attacked by zombies. (Assumed, Off-Screen, Alive) ''Stabbed in the head by Clementine in the greenhouse. ''(Zombified) Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Suffer The Children" Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Ericson's Boarding School